Sailor Neo and Chibi scouts
by Morningstarfairy
Summary: what happens when the sailors need help but the only help they can get is the help of there 10 and 14 year old daughters comments welcome
1. Prologue

Started - 05/06/2005

**Sailor Neo and Chibi Scouts**

**Prologue**

In a black and grey castle a lady stood gazing out of a mirror upon the city of Crystal Tokyo. Her Red hair flowed lightly down her back and her long black and purple dress trailed the ground. On her forehead was the sign of the Negamoon and on her lips was an evil grin her eyes dark and pale and lifeless.

"My Queen we have arrived." Said a man as he knelled down in front of her.

"Very good Pain, soon we will have the city of Crystal Tokyo and the world. Terror! Come here at once."

"Yes my Queen, how may I be of service?" Said a lady in a Dark blue Leotard with a long skirt flowing around it.

"I understand you have info on the enemy? Pain send for the others then Terror you tell us all you know about these Sailor Scouts..."

That's the end of the prologue let me know what you think, Chapter One is next.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It was a lovely warm day in crystal Tokyo the birds in Crystal Park chirped and sang. But deep with in the Castle a meeting was taking place.

"I had a vision that a new enemy was approaching more powerful than Galaxia." said Raye as she eyed the faces of the other's

"Yes, Greg had a vision of the future too, and even with the outer sailor's we can not win against them." said Amy clicking away on a small computer.

"So hat do you suggest we do Amy?" Michelle asked looking at the blue sailor.

"I have a suggestion." Hotaru said making every one look at her in surprise.

"What is it Hotaru?" Neo Queen Serenity turning to the small black haired sailor.

"Maybe we could get some new recruits." Hotaru said Blushing a little.

"How can we the only ones with sailor blood is our Daughters..."Amara started as she and the others realised what she said.

"Then that's what we will have to do." Lita said as the others looked up at her.

"I agree I mean are eldest daughters are 14 like we were." Mina Said standing up.

"And our youngest are 10 the same age as Small lady was when she became a sailor." Trista said

"Very well. But we will have to tell them right away." Neo Queen Serenity said and nods went around the room.

after a few minutes later the clock chimed 4.00 and the meeting was over and all returned home.

That's the end of chapter next is the Royal Family with Serenity, Endymion, Rini and Rachel Shields


	3. Neo and Chibi moon

**Royal chambers**

Neo- Queen Serenity walked through the large sliver doors which lead to her and her familys "house" she walked down the hall and stopped at Her's and the Kings room and walked over t a Crystal stand and inside was two brooches one that once belonged to her a long time ago and the other that belonged to Rini. She was to give Rini her old one with a few changes(She would still have a pink Sailor Suit) and Rachel will have the one Rini had. She looked Rini and Rachel's Room and saw they were both busy doing their homework.

"Hello girls." She said as they looked up.

"Mama!" Squealed Rachel as she got up and ran over to her mum and hugged her.

"Hi darling were you good for Mary?" Neo queen serenity asked referring to the nanny who takes Rachel to and from school and feeds her.

"Yes I was very good." Rachel said smiling.

"Hi mum" Rini said walking out of her room. "Guess what I got an A+ on my English test"

"Darling that's wonderful, we'll have to celebrate, but first I have something to tell you." Serenity said hugging Rini.

"Ok what is it mama?" Rachel asked as serenity placed her one the sofa and Rini sat next to her.

"Well you know how I was once Sailor Moon and the other Queens of the planets here where the Sailor Scouts?" Serenity started.

"Yes mum you've told us this story before." Rini Said as she rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming.

"Well there is a new Enemy and we can't fight it alone so it is time for the next generation of sailor scouts to be awoken" Serenity Finished.

"I don't understand mama." Rachel said with a confused look on her face.

"Maybe this will make things clear." Serenity replied placing a brooch in Rini hand.

"I knew it we are sailors scouts to aren't we!" Rini exclaimed.

"Yes you are. Rini you're the new Sailor Neo Moon and you Rachel are the new Sailor Chibi moon. You are each leader of a group of sailors. You Rachel are the leader of the Chibi scouts and Rini the leader of the Neo Scouts." Serenity said as the girls paid attention to her every word.

"We understand so how do we transform?" Rini Asked.

"Rini Say Moon Cosmic power." Serenity said.

"Moon Cosmic power!" Rini Shouted and was then surrounded by Ribbons (The same transformation Sailor Moon uses in Sailor Moon S) and then she stood in pose in a pink Sailor Suit.

"Its just like I remember, so what are my attacks?" Rini Asked

"Moon Tiara Action and this moon sceptre." Serenity said handing Rini a moon rod in the shape of a sceptre.

"Cool thanks mum, what do you think Rachel?" Rini Said twirling around.

"You look cute Rini." Rachel said giving a smile then looked down to the ground.

"What wrong Rachel?" Serenity asked.

"I've not going to be like her am I?" Rachel said looking up at her mum

"Yes you are here." Serenity said handing Rachel a brooch. "This is the first brooch Rini had now it's yours."

"Cool what do I do?" Rachel asked

"Hold it up like Rini did, good girl, now say Moon Prism power." Serenity replied

"Moon Prism Power!" Rachel was surrounded with ribbons and what once was a Blue and Red Juuban High uniform was now a Blue and red/pink sailor uniforms (same as sailor moon).

"Wow this is cool, how do I look Rini?" Rachel asked looking at her self.

"You look tres Bien." Rini said giving her the thumbs up sign.

"Mum what are my attacks?"Rachel Asked.

"Pink sugar Heart attack and Moon Healing activation." Serenity replied

"Now you must not tell anyone your identities or lose your brooch you understand?" Serenity replied and asked.

"Yes Mama" Rachel said then hugged her mum.

"Yes Mum." Rini Said.

"Now training starts tomorrow, at 9.30. Am for the neo's which will be taken by Raye, Lita, Amara and Mina and at 11.00 am the chibi's which is to be taken with Michelle, Amy, Trista and Hotaru. OK?" Serenity informed them and they nodded in reply.

"That's cool mum I like Raye Lita, Amara and Mina." Rini Said de-transforming. "Oh and who are in my team?"

"In your team Rini there are Ashley Hino - Sailor Neo Mars, Carrie Mizuno - Sailor Neo Mercury, Kathy Aino -Sailor Neo Venus, Ebony Kino- Sailor Neo Jupiter, Gabrielle Tennoh-Sailor Neo Uranus, Anica Kaioh - Sailor Neo Neptune, Faye Meioh - Sailor Neo Pluto and Madison Tomoe - Sailor Neo Saturn." Serenity replied as Rini Jotted down the names of the sailors on a page of her sailor mini moon note pad. (AN; Couldn't resist)

"And mine?" Rachel asked de-transforming and asking for the note pad.

"Yours are Carman Hino- Sailor Chibi Mars, Marnia Mizuno- Sailor Chibi Mercury, Lara Aino- Sailor Chibi Venus, Kelsey Kino- Sailor Chibi Jupiter, Emily Tennoh- Sailor Chibi Uranus, Chantal Kaioh- Sailor Chibi Neptune, Tanya Meioh- Sailor Chibi Pluto and Noelle Tomoe- Sailor Chibi Saturn." serenity said as Rachel finished jotting it down.

It was now at the time 6 o'clock and time for dinner all the families where to eat in the great hall and the royal family where heading out the door.

"Luna, Artemis, Diana, Eclipse there's a meeting for all the cat's in 10 minutes you betters start heading there, its in the watch tower." Rini told the cats

"Thank you Princess Rini see you later." Diana said as she and her parents and little sister headed for the cat door. "Oh and Rini there's a quest for you down stairs in the lobby."

"Thanks Diana, I wonder who it is." She said as she and her Parents and Rachel headed down the stairs all in there evening gowns the Ladies in White and the men in black tuxedos.

"I remember when you wore a tuxedo for a different reason." Serenity said as she laid her head on dariens shoulder.

"Yes and it had something to do with these." Darien said handing Serena a beautiful red rose. Her eyes shone with glee and she kissed Darien.

"Ewww mama daddy Yuk." Rachel screamed.

"Rachel its not lady like to scream." Serenity said.

"This coming from the girl who used to scream at anything scary." Darien teased and got serenity in a huff.

"Princess Rini Your quest is waiting." Said a maid as she walked up to the family bowing.

"Oh yes, thanks Lucy could you show me where they are?" Rini asked politely.

"Certainly your majesty." Lucy said as she bowed once more and led the way with Rini not far behind.

"Here He is."

the door opened to reveal a tallish boy with a horn on his head.

"Helios." Rini said

Well that's the end of chapter next is the Mercury Quarters with Amy, Greg, Carrie and Marnia Mizuno


	4. Neo and Chibi Mercury

**Mercury Quarters**

Amy walked through the royal blue double doors with the sign of Mercury on the front into the house of Mercury and in a room down the hall where a young 14 year old girl with long light blue hair sat on her bed reading a book.

"You enjoying that?" Amy asked maked the girl jump.

"Mum, please don't do that again." The girl said putting a hand to her chest and placing the book down.

" Sorry sweetie, where's Marnia?" Amy asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

"In her room doing her homework." The girl said and as if on queue a girl with shoulder length brown hair came running into the room.

"Carrie I'm stuck on question 50, could you give me a... Mummy!" Marnia said running over and hugged her mum.

"Hi dear what did you say question 50." Amy said looking at the sheet. "Its 249648."

"Thanks mum." Marnia said writing it down. "Finished."

"Good, because I have some thing to tell you." Amy said.

"Ok Mum, shoot." Carrie said as Marnia sat on her lap.

"Well you know how I'm Sailor Mercury and the other sailors and I save the world." Amy started.

"Yes mum we know..." Carrie started but stopped half way as her eyes clouded over for a few moments.

"Carrie you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yes she's fine Amy she's having a vision." Greg said entering the room.

"Oh right." Amy said as carries eyes went back to normal.

"What did you see honey?" Greg asked.

"I saw a queen, not serenity, standing in a black and purple dress and red hair surrounded by minions and a Lady with a dark blue leotard with a long skirt flowing around she was talking about you and the other sailors, and that's all." Carrie finished.

"I had a feeling you would; she's a new enemy, and a very powerful one, that's why we need more Sailors, the Neo's and Chibi's." Amy said.

"So why am I having the visions?" Carrie asked.

"Carrie, you're to be the new Sailor Neo Mercury." Amy said handing her a Brooch with the symbol of mercury on the front. "Hold it up and say Mercury Prism power."

"Mercury Prism Power!" Carries shouted she was surrounded by bubbles and was suddenly wearing a light blue and dark blue Sailor Suit. "Wow this is cool." she spun around.

"Wow Carrie your so lucky!" Marnia said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Now Marnia you are now sailor Chibi Mercury." Amy said handing her a wand with the sign of Mercury on top. "Hold this up and say Mercury Power."

"Mercury Power!" Marina said as she was surrounded by bubbles and was then standing in pose in a dark blue and light blue Sailor suit. (like Amy's)

"Wow Marnia that so suits you!" Carrie said as she picked marnia up. "Hey dad take a picture!"

"Already am." Greg took a picture with the camera and a picture came out." I think there's something else you mum want's to tell you, while I put this in a picture album."

"Ok, what else mum?" Carrie asked.

"You can not tell anyone you're identities, except the other sailors and the cats, and Training starts tomorrow at 9.30. Am for the neo's which will be taken by Raye, Lita, Amara and Mina and at 11 am the chibi's which is to be taken with Michelle, Amy, Trista and Hotaru ok?" Amy said as the girl's de transformed. "But now its time to get ready for Dinner which is in the Great hall."

"Ok mummy." Marnia said as she ran into her room and got changed into a long dark blue dress.

" Well I'll leave you to get changed." Amy said leaving the room.

"Thanks mum." Carrie said as she changed into a light blue dress." What do you think Coral?"

"You look great Carrie." Said a little blue cat who was sitting in her bed.

About half an hour later the Mercury family was ready to leave.

"Coral, Bubbles, there's a meeting for the cats in the watch tower in ten minutes you'd better start to head there." Marnia said as the two cats heading down the main stairs in front of the family.

"Thanks Marnia." The cats said.

"So mum do you think you, me and Marnia can maybe have a training session with just us on Monday?" Carrie asked.

"Sure think, sweetheart." Amy said.

"Do you think I could come along to?" Greg asked

"No one said you couldn't daddy." Marnia said as they entered the great hall.

Well that's The end of chapter next chapter is the Mars Family with Raye, Chad, Ashley and Carman Hino. Let me know what you think of this.


End file.
